


Blind Pianist

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Adult John Egbert, Angst, Blind Character, Blind John Egbert, Classical Music, Concert, Crying, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Music, Oneshot, Pianist John Egbert, Piano, Sad, Sadstuck, Short Story, blind, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He’s played the piano for as long as he could remember.





	Blind Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of one line in the song “Game of life”. It says “in my fourth (life) I played piano but just didn’t have the eyes to read the notes”, while there’s a picture of John.  
> Here’s a link to the video.  
> https://youtu.be/RBU2RGenEp0

He’s played the piano for as long as he could remember.

It was his favorite past time, a part of his life even. Piano made him feel alive, the indescribable sensation when you were one with the music, the crowd chanting in excitement as the music took over, helping him guide his fingers towards the right cord.

He never missed, he knew the piano so well, every single cord was like a second home to him.

His favorite songs to play were the classical, mostly Beethoven and Mozart. Nothing could beat the rush of adrenaline when he had to move his fingers faster than most thought possibles. The huge amount of clapping and sharing after each song, hearing them screaming that they want one more.

Piano was what kept him sane in his normally dull life, a part of him he couldn’t live without. Piano was equally as important as breathing for John, piano was what he wanted for his life.

And here he was, playing music in a sold out concert to thousands of fans. Fans who had always wanted to see the talented John Egbert in person.

The man who could play so well so he could play with a blindfold over his eyes.

Not that it would matter, he didn’t have any choice.

A minute followed, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as he pressed key after key, determined to make his best performance yet. There was only ever chance to improve.

He finished with a huge bang, the cheers and screaming ringing in his ears for minutes to come.

He smiled, the audience was pleased. That’s what mattered, he got to show share the joy of music with them, hopefully making their lives a little less dull in the process. Even if it was only for a few seconds, it was worth it.

World tour after world tour, audience after audience, that is how it has been for years now. Many long years where he never had felt truly fulfilled even when he played the instrument of his dreams and passion and showed millions the wonder of music. He had put millions of people under a spell, made them feel one with the music, making them feel a bit like he always felt.

Without the music to play, he wouldn’t exist. The piano was a part of what he was, something he needed to feel just a little bit alive. Without it he would never feel that feeling that humans should feel daily. He was just an exception on that.

Backstage everyone congratulated him, gave him hugs and patted him on the back.

“You were amazing John! You should have seen the audience. Their eyes were sparkling, some people even cried”.

John smiled, a tear in his eye.

Even if he was the piano mastermind, there was a thing he never could that everyone else can.

He would never see the joy in the face of the audience, he would never see their smiles and when their eyes lit up with job. And it hurt inside of him. He knew he should be grateful over hearing them, but still it felt like he missed out on something. Like he missed out on something that made other people even more human than he was. He always had that feeling, that he lacked something important.

The curse of the blind pianist, he would never be able to see his audience with his own two eyes...


End file.
